ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Coyote Family
The Coyote Family is an American hand-drawn animated sitcom slapstick comedy series produced by Sony Cartoon Studios and Sony Pictures Television. It was released on March 22, 2019. The cartoon is created by Aaron Springer, who had worked as a storyboard artist in Nickelodeon's SpongeBob SquarePants. The Coyote Family is inspired by Hanna-Barbera's The Flintstones and The Jetsons, Warner Bros.' The Doggies, Matt Groening's The Simpsons (with family-friendly bits), Seth MacFarlane's Family Guy (with family-friendly bits) and American Dad (with family-friendly bits) and Adult Swim's Rick and Morty (with family-friendly bits). It premiered on CBS first, then WB Kids on June 7, 2019. Plot The series follows the family of coyotes living in a fictional town called Modern Woods, where anthropomorphic animals live. There is a kind-hearted, short-tempered, comical, lazy, dimwitted, sometimes greedy, clumsy coyote named Gulliver, with his intelligent yet sometimes dimwitted wife Jenna, their three children Jack (the mischievous and trouble-making teenage boy), Lola (the 8-year intelligent, yet unlucky girl) and Edward (the sometimes sociopathic toddler boy). There are three additional main characters, Gulliver's older brother, adventuring and sometimes cynical mad scientist Dr. Walter Coyote, who frequently goes on inter-dimensional adventures with his nephews and niece, the family's intellectual anthropomorphic pet road runner Runny, who speaks with an Irish accent and their very zany feline alien friend and housemate Waynesboro. Characters Main Characters Primary *'Gulliver Coyote' - Gulliver is a 38-years-old coyote. He has light brown fur, light yellow snout, light yellow patch on his torso, light yellow tail end on his tail and spiky tuft hair. Gulliver is wearing a white vest with short sleeves and blue pants with a belt. He works as an engineer while fixing cars. Gulliver is inspired by Homer Simpson, Peter Griffin, Stan Smith, Fred Flintstone and George Jetson because of his similarities. He loves to spending time with his family, watching TV, eating donuts, playing sports and relaxing. Gulliver is voiced by Bryce Papenbrook in his Mittens the Cat impression. *'Jenna Coyote' - (reserved for ModernClassicCartoonGamer15). Jenna is voiced by Tress MacNeille in her Charlotte Pickles impression from Rugrats. *'Jack Coyote' - (reserved for ModernClassicCartoonGamer15). Jack is voiced by Jeff Bennett in his Dexter's dad impression from Dexter's Laboratory. *'Lola Coyote' - (reserved for ModernClassicCartoonGamer15). Lola is voiced by Cathy Cavadini. *'Edward Coyote' - (reserved for ModernClassicCartoonGamer15). Edward is voiced by Frank Welker. *'Dr. Walter Coyote' - (reserved for ModernClassicCartoonGamer15). Walter is voiced by Billy West. *'Runny the Road Runner' - (reserved for ModernClassicCartoonGamer15). Runny is voiced by Tom Kenny. *'Waynesboro' - (reserved for ModernClassicCartoonGamer15). Waynesboro is voiced by David Tennant. Secondary Supporting Production Development Writing Voices Animation Music Episodes List of The Coyote Family episodes Voice Cast Gallery Concept Art Official Artwork Opening Credits and Ending Credits Screenshots Trivia *Despite being a family-friendly series, it is considered as a adult animated series because it contains a very high degree of adult humor, including double entendre, innuendo, satirical social commentary, off-color humor, sexual innuendo, dark humor, adult jokes, and violence, similarly to Ren and Stimpy, Cow and Chicken/''I Am Weasel'', Regular Show, Rocko's Modern Life, Gravity Falls, Doodle Toons, The Problem Solverz and Breadwinners. Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Sony Cartoon Studios Category:Sony Pictures Television Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:The Coyote Family Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Hand-drawn animation Category:Traditional animated